<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second First by Never_So_Clever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195598">Second First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_So_Clever/pseuds/Never_So_Clever'>Never_So_Clever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bombalurina (mentioned), Cassandra (mentioned) - Freeform, Drunk Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Plato (mentioned), Rumpleteazer (mentioned), Victoria (mentioned) - Freeform, but they're both adults, college party, egregious overuse of commas, no beta we die like men, slightly heavy petting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_So_Clever/pseuds/Never_So_Clever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he shouldn’t suggest it, shouldn’t even think about it.  It was a bad idea and if he were sober he’d never even dream- but he was still very pleasantly buzzy inside, and the butterflies taking residence in his stomach were fluttering eagerly at the idea that maybe, possibly, impossibly-</p><p>“You could kiss me.”</p><p>And there it was, out in the open, and Mistoffelees felt a small flutter of pride at the way Munk’s cheeks tinged pink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fell deep into Cats hell and apparently its the best thing that's ever happened to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Mistoffelees didn’t like parties, he happened to enjoy them very much, especially ones thrown by the theater dept. where he actually knew people.It was just, he was drunk, and he absolutely wasn’t expecting his long time best friend and current worst enemy Tugger to show up.Everything had been great, Mistoffelees was nursing something blue in his hand given to him by Rumpleteazer - who also enjoyed fruity drinks - and grinning at the conversation around him, enjoying the pleasant buzz of alcohol in his system.And then he’d heard the usual commotion that almost always signaled his friend’s arrival, and his stomach dropped out from under him.Mistoffelees made a quick slurred excuse to Victoria, who gazed curiously at him from her perch on Plato’s lap - good for them - but he waved her off with a smile he hoped looked reassuring and made his exit.</p><p>And it’s technically not like he didn’t <em>know</em> that Tugger could make an appearance, he lived in the house too, it’s just that, some part of Mistoffelees hoped for a pleasant night with friends.</p><p>Normally Mistoffelees wouldn’t be making such a poor attempt to avoid his best friend, and would wait for Tugger and his group to inevitably migrate to where he was and enfold him into the chaos; things had been... weird recently, after the ‘incident’. Weird in that Tugger had been avoiding <em>him</em> for nearly three weeks now, and Mistoffelees wasn’t upset, he <em>wasn’t</em>, but it was too easy for him to blame the whole thing on his friend and return the favor, however unfair that might’ve been.</p><p>So Mistoffelees wandered his way through the house - Munkustrap’s place was the nicest for these kind of parties, large enough to house nearly an entire department’s worth of rowdy drunks, and Mistoffelees was there often enough that even intoxicated he knew his way fairly well - waving to passers by and smiling at them even as his mood deteriorated.He wasn’t even sure where he was headed exactly, he just needed a break from the noise.Making his way up the staircase proved a challenge, and once he reached the top he thought his effort was in vain as all the doors in the hall seemed to be closed.He trudged on anyway, gently trying the handles as he went so as not to interrupt anybody, and finally the last door in the hall - Munk’s room - gave way to a thankfully empty room.</p><p>Mistoffelees had never been in the room personally, but he wasn’t surprised by how neat everything was in the dark; bookshelves neatly organized against the walls, a desk not overflowing with papers, no clothes on the floor, all very put-together.He wondered if it would be alright to sit on the bed while he collected himself when he noticed the French doors that presumably led to a balcony were open, a cool breeze swaying the curtains and casting soft shadows into the darkness.It seemed as though Mistoffelees wasn’t as alone as he’d first thought, as he caught the silhouette of another person out on the balcony.</p><p>Creeping as quietly as he was able, Mistoffelees peeked out the open door to see who he’d intruded on.He found none other than Munkustrap himself leaning against the wooden rail. He couldn’t see the other’s face, but he seemed to be staring off into the overcast sky, thinking perhaps, and he was holding a cup loosely between clasped hands. </p><p>He knew Munkustrap, of course he did, the two of them frequented many of the same circles, and being Tugger’s older half-brother meant that they’d spent enough time in each other’s presence that Mistoffelees would dare to call them friends, despite their nearly 10 year age gap.He knew that the other man was a dancer through and through - and he was <em>good</em> too - but he also knew that of all of them, Munkustrap was more... practical than most, so he’d made some sort of deal with the school (easy enough when your father was the Dean, he supposed) that when he wasn't preforming with his company he was minoring in business, “for later” he said.</p><p>Mistoffelees admired him, in a way.Munkustrap was everything he aspired to be, and the fact that he thought Mistoffelees interesting enough to give attention to at all filled him with a giddy sort of energy; of having those piercing blue eyes focused on him, congratulating him on a well-executed performance, of smiling over his shoulder at him in the pale moonlight like some sort of Romantic hero-</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Mistoffelees gasped and felt heat rise to his face.He’d been caught lurking.Munkustrap didn’t look upset though.“Mistoffelees! Anything I can do for you?” He asked, waving him over to where he was standing.Mistoffelees shuffled over to his friend, hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>“Sorry, Munk, I didn’t mean to intrude I was just looking for somewhere quiet to breathe.” He blew out a breath and fiddled with the rim of his cup, not quite looking at his friend, not quite looking away.He wasn't nervous, he had no reason to be, but some combination of the alcohol and the quiet and <em>Munk’s smile</em> made butterflies erupt in his stomach.Mistoffelees did not have a crush, not on Munk, that was ridiculous, but he could... appreciate the older mans form, he was allowed.</p><p>Munk chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, you aren’t interrupting, I’m actually taking a breather myself, and I wouldn’t mind the company.”Then he eyed the blue drink in Mistoffelees hands, “do I want to know which twin gave you that?” He asked, dry but amused.</p><p>“Whaaaat if I told you it was just juice?” Mistoffelees questioned, bringing the drink to his lips to hide a cheeky smile.Everyone knew Munk had ‘rules’ about drinks at his house, and everyone also knew that the twins broke those rules almost religiously.But everyone <em>also</em> knew Munk would never let anything happen to any of them anyway.Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Right, I’ll take your word for it that I just <em>happened</em> to have bright blue juice in my home.” He smiled, amused, and moved to the couch pushed up against the wall.Mistoffelees followed him and sat with his legs tucked up under him, perhaps a bit closer to Munkustrap than he really needed to be, but it wasn’t very often he found himself able to talk with the older dancer just the two of them and sober Mistoffelees would kill him if he let this opportunity pass him by.</p><p>Though there wasn’t much talking to be done, as both of them were able to relax in the companionable quiet, muted music reaching them from downstairs, but not enough to disturb their peace.And then Mistoffelees heard Tugger’s booming laugh carry all the way up to them, and he was reminded exactly <em>why</em> he needed a break in the first place.He found himself hunching in on himself, and attempted to right himself before his companion noticed.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?You look sick”. Munk said, going into ‘dad mode’, and he reached between them to press his hand to Mistoffelees’ forehead - he wasn’t blushing, and if he was it’s definitely all the drinks. “You don’t feel warm, but you’re flush.Do you need anything?What can I do?” Mistoffelees appreciated the concern, but god it was embarrassing to be this much the center of Munk’s attention.He gently shook the hand from his forehead - as well as the accompanying dizziness that came with the action - and slumped back against the back of the couch.</p><p>“I’m alright, Munk, it’s nothing, just-“ Mistoffelees bit his lip, how could he even begin to explain his odd mood tonight.Well, he supposed he could just <em>tell</em> him what had happened and why the appearance of Tugger had stirred him so much, not that Munk even <em>knew</em> that that was why he was so agitated since he hadn’t even been downstairs for the arrival of his brother and- and Munk being a concerned friend was doing all sorts of funny things to his muddled head because he keeps looking at him and ugh!</p><p>“Just...?”Munkustrap prompted gently and Mistoffelees huffed, decided he couldn’t meet his eyes anymore and crossed his arms about himself.</p><p>“Tugger kissed me.” He finally said.So simple, so complicated.</p><p>Munkustrap, for his part, looked a bit gobsmacked, mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t figure out what it was he was trying to say.He didn’t look as surprised as Mistoffelees thought he ought to have looked though.</p><p>“Tugger… kissed you?”Munk asked slowly, finally seeming to get his bearings about him.He wasn’t accusing, but Mistoffelees thought he sounded careful.Maybe mad?“And that’s what has you looking like you’re about to be sick off the edge of the balcony?”</p><p>“It was my first kiss.”Mistoffelees mumbled as if it were explanation enough, glancing up through his lashes to watch Munkustrap ‘s reaction - he couldn’t say what he was looking for, however.And it seemed that now that it was out in the open Mistoffelees wanted to talk about it, having kept it to himself since it happened. “I mean, I asked him too!There was this expectation, right? and I’m nearly twenty and hadn’t kissed anyone before, and Tugger wouldn’t stop bugging me about it so I asked if he would do it, just to get it over with, you know?Because it never really bothered me.Except then he did, and it was alright I think, but he started avoiding me?And it sucks because he’s my best friend and now he isn’t talking to me and I don’t know why?!”Mistoffelees took a breath, shuddered, but he was not going to cry about this, not right now, not in front of Munk.He felt a hand soothing on his back and startled.Looking over at Munkustrap, he couldn’t exactly read his expression.</p><p>“He didn’t force you?”</p><p>“No!Not at all, like I said, I just wanted it to be over with and I thought it would be fine because he’s my best friend.But I just feel weird now, like I did something wrong.”</p><p>Munkustrap sighed and turned on the couch so he could fully face Mistoffelees, their knees bumping together.“You didn’t do anything wrong, Misto.It’s just... it’s just that sometimes things need to be special?I don’t mean to imply that your first kiss needs to be some grand romantic gesture or anything, but doing something just to do it, just to ‘get it over and done with’ as it were, doesn’t work for everyone”. Munk smiled, and Mistoffelees wished he could stop his heart from fluttering at the simple act.</p><p>“Maybe.I just wish he’d talk to me again.”Mistoffelees gasped suddenly, “You don’t think he likes me do you? Oh god, what if he likes me?” Mistoffelees groaned and covered his face with his hands as his head fell onto the couch, or it would’ve if there hadn’t been an arm in the way - a firm, muscled arm, <em>oh my god</em>.</p><p>Munk laughed, when had they gotten so close as to be able to feel his breath fanning warm across his cheek? “Do you not like Tugger?” He asked, tilting his head curiously.</p><p>“Well yeah, obviously, but like, like a brother.He’s my best friend, but I don’t.. you know <em>like</em> like him, or anything.”He fixed Munk with a look, “I asked him to be my first because it was supposed to be <em>easy</em>, and now it doesn’t even count AND I messed everything up”. Munkustrap must have the patience of a saint, Mistoffelees thought, to put up with him when he was being like this, but he wasn’t complaining, and it felt good to be able to just vent about it.It felt good to be paid attention to as a person, not as a dancer, or part of a duo, or even as a performer, just Mistoffelees, just Munkustrap; sweet, kind, caring Munkustrap who wouldn’t stop talking to him over something so silly as a kiss.</p><p>Mistoffelees sat up, hands on his knees to balance himself so he didn’t topple off the couch.He knew he shouldn’t suggest it, shouldn’t even think about it.It was a bad idea and if he were sober he’d never even dream- but he was still very pleasantly buzzy inside, and the butterflies taking residence in his stomach were fluttering eagerly at the idea that maybe, possibly, impossibly-</p><p>“You could kiss me.”</p><p>And there it was, out in the open, and Mistoffelees felt a small flutter of pride at the way Munk’s cheeks tinged pink.</p><p>Munk blinked.Once.Twice.And a third time, just for good measure.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“I said you could kiss me.I’d let you, I um- well I think it would be nice.”Mistoffelees could feel his ears burning, but he pressed on, now that he’d started digging this particular hole. “I think that I wouldn’t mind giving you my first kiss, Munk.You’d take care of it”. You’d take care of me, he thought, like you take care of everything.</p><p>“You don’t think it would be the same kissing myself as it was Tugger?The two of us are friends as well and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me too.”Munk said quietly, seeming to notice the new tension in the air and not wanting to disturb it.</p><p>“You?Never!Kissing Tugger was like kissing my brother, but you- well you’re..” Mistoffelees struggled to find the words he wanted.You’re incredible, you’re kind, you’re hot as hell, you’re perfect, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted, you’re- “you’re <em>you</em>, Munk, and it’s different.”He swallowed, not nervous but incredibly embarrassed - a reoccurrence tonight, it seemed - and he wished he still had his drink.</p><p>“Mistoffelees-“ Mistoffelees met his blue gaze, Munk looked to be thinking very hard about something, but he saw when the older dancer reached whatever answer he was looking for.Munk leveled him with the softest look he thinks he’d ever received from the man, gentle eyes and a smile to match, his face pink in the dim of the moonlight. “Alright, if you’re certain.But I need you to ask me.”</p><p>Munkustrap reached across the space between them, and placed his hand overtop Mistoffelees still resting on his folded knee, warm and grounding.Mistoffelees’ tongue darted out to wet his lips, and nodded, hair bouncing and tickling his cheekbones. </p><p>“Please,” he didn’t mean for his voice to sound as breathy as it did, oh well, “kiss me, please.”</p><p>That was all it took for Munk to lean forward on the couch and press their lips together.A pleasant jolt shivered down Mistoffelees ‘ spine and he relaxed into the kiss almost immediately, pressing back against Munk in a way he only hoped the other would enjoy, given that his point of reference was limited at best.It was a pleasant sensation, the solid warmth against his lips, feeling Munk’s soft puffs of breath mixing between them with his own.Their mouths stayed closed, safe, but Munk brought a hand to cup his cheek and Mistoffelees couldn’t help but lean into it.His own hands, still clenched against his knees, yearned to touch, to hold, <em>something</em>, but even as hazy as his mind was amidst everything he wasn’t sure if he was allowed this.Would Munk let him grip his hair, run his hands across the dancers body?Would he stop if Mistoffelees tried?</p><p>Feeling bold, Mistoffelees reached his hands up to tangle through Munk’s hair, slowly, ready to retreat should Munk show any signs of disapproval, but to his surprise and delight Munk let out a pleased little hum through his nose, and shifted just slightly closer, his own free hand brushing up against the soft hairs at the back of Mistoffelees’ neck.Mistoffelees gasped, mouth falling open at the bolt of pleasure that shot through him, and he decided to try something.Quickly, shyly, he darted his tongue out to swipe across the seam of Munk’s lips, testing.</p><p>And then Munk broke the kiss, leaning away slightly as Mistoffelees dazedly followed after him, eyes fluttering back open.When they’d closed, he had no clue.Munk’s eyes were hooded and filled with something Mistoffelees couldn’t place, and intent on him, burning into his very being, and Mistoffelees reveled in it.Both of them were breathing slightly heavily, and Mistoffelees took a moment to wonder if Munkustrap’s heart was beating as fast as his own.His tongue came out once again to wet his lips; he could still feel the presance of lips phantom against his, and the entire flurry of feelings that came with it.So different from when he and Tugger had done the exact same thing, where there had been no fluttering, no heat coiling, no wanting him to come closer so he could do it again.</p><p>Mistoffelees met Munk’s eyes, unsure of what the other saw when he looked at him, but suddenly Munkustrap looked hungry, almost like a lion stalking his prey; the thought made Mistoffelees shiver.</p><p>Then, as if they hadn’t been parted for more than a moment, Munkustrap surged forward, crashing back into Mistoffelees in a wave of arousal, a drowning man offered salvation.Munk kissed him this time as if he wanted to devour him, and it was all Mistoffelees could do to meet him halfway, his own desperation and want urging him on, his hands now roaming Munkustrap’s torso as the older man’s weight pushed him back onto the couch.The armrest dug awkwardly into his back, but Mistoffelees was too preoccupied to pay it much mind.Now, when Mistoffelees gasped as Munk’s hand trailed up his side, Munkustrap allowed the kiss to deepen, allowed his tongue to slip into Mistoffelees’ mouth, and it was both the strangest sensation he’d ever experienced, and the most exhilarating.Mistoffelees couldn’t stop the moan that let loose from his throat if he’d wanted to, but it only spurred the older man on, and Munk moved to press himself against Mistoffelees, chest to chest and resting comfortably in between Mistoffelees parted legs. </p><p>It was easy then, for Mistoffelees to take one of Munk’s hands and guide it down his body, past his stomach and over a sensitive hipbone, to trail the outside of his thigh as he prompted Munkustrap to grab him and lift his leg to wrap around Munk’s back, holding him to Mistoffelees.Mistoffelees was the one to break the connection this time, head falling back as he felt his arousal slot perfectly against Munkustrap’s larger weight on top of him, and it seemed only natural that Munkustrap, rather than stop what he was doing, continue moving, peppering kisses across Mistoffelees’ jaw and neck, occasionally punctuating his ministrations with quick sharp bites that sent Mistoffelees head spinning, before gently lavishing the abused areas with attention from his tongue.His hands caressing anywhere he could reach and driving him absolutely wild.</p><p>This was so much more than Mistoffelees had expected out of this, and had his head been slightly less muddled, he would bother being self-consious about the noises coming from his mouth, but as it stood the most important thing to him right then was that Munkustrap kept going.He could feel heat pooling in his gut, sending little electric sparks through the rest of him, and he felt like a spring wound tight, like he was about to execute a Tour Jeté, excitement and anticipation mixing dizzyingly with want and need and the newness of it all.He had no idea what this was, exactly; of course he’d touched himself before, but it was something completely alien to have someone else’s attentions on you.It was exhilarating to have Munk surrounding him, pressing him into the couch and laving kisses down his neck and collar, having Munk’s hands sliding to curl around him as if he was something special, Munk’s thigh in between his legs applying torturous wonderful friction to his groin that had Mistoffelees gasping for breath, hand scrabbling for purchase at Munk’s shoulders.So it only felt natural to roll his hips up into the man above him.</p><p>It only felt natural to say, “Munk, <em>please</em>-“ to attempt to convey the depth of feelings he was drowning in, to keep the other as close as possible, to mesh together so that perhaps he wouldn’t be able to distinguish where one stopped and the other began.</p><p>But it was as if the spell the night had on them was broken with those two terrible magic words.In an instant Munk had somehow managed to detach himself from Mistoffelees completely, backed against the other arm of the couch, chest heaving like he’d never taken a breath before.And Mistoffelees was left alone laid out on the couch like an offering, night air and the awful sting of rejection quickly cooling his sweat dampened skin - and yet the lust remained, hidden under the shame.</p><p>Munkustrap wasn’t looking at him, not really, but Mistoffelees could still see the heady hungry look within his faraway gaze.Mistoffelees was sure he couldn’t be much better off, he felt flushed and the deep ache for <em>more</em> nearly capsized him.He couldn’t help but reach out a hesitant hand; a peace offering, an apology for whatever he’d done to startle the other enough to withdraw so fully.“Munk?Come back, please?I-“ he didn’t know how to continue, how could he tell Munk what he wanted?How would he begin to put the truth lurking in the murky recesses of his inebriated mind to words, when he couldn’t even make the other stay close enough to touch.</p><p>But Mistoffelees words acted like some sort of siren song, and slowly, cautiously, Munkustrap made his way back over across the couch.Instead of resuming where they’d left off though, Munk gently gripped his still outstretched hand and pulled him up into an embrace, burying his face into Mistoffelees hair.Confused, Mistoffelees wrapped his own arms tight around Munk’s middle, his face tucked neatly into the crook of Munk’s shoulder where he could breathe in the rich citrus and storm cloud scent of him.</p><p>He could feel Munkustrap placing kisses into his hair, then onto his temple, then his cheek, then anywhere on his face he could reach except his lips - despite his own attempts otherwise.It was nice, but Mistoffelees still <em>wanted</em>.Munkustrap was murmuring in between his attentions, low enough that Mistoffelees couldn’t quite make out what it was he was even saying, and Mistoffelees began squirming within the older man’s grasp.</p><p>“Please, I want-“ I want you to touch me?I want you to kiss me?I want you to fuck me?I want... you?There were entirely too many ways to continue that sentence and Mistoffelees in his haze couldn’t settle on one.Munkustrap appeared to know what he was thinking though, and huffed a laugh against his cheek, kissing his nose and pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>“I know, Misto I <em>know</em>.But I- we can’t.”It sounded like it pained him to say the words out loud, and even as he said them his warm hands were soothing over Mistoffelees arms; possessive, protective, but not the fevered frenzy they’d been.Mistoffelees whined, shifting to try and catch Munk off guard so he could steal his lips again, but Munkustrap was apparently more in his right mind and was able to dodge every clumsy attempt.</p><p>“Muuuuunk..!” Mistoffelees groaned, frustrated.</p><p>“I- you’re... <em>we’re</em> both drunk.” Munk sighed, breath hot on Mistoffelees cheeks, and cupped his face between two large hands so he could meet Mistoffelees eyes properly.“ I want this, I want <em>you</em>, so much that it aches.But not like this, “ he spoke in low soft tones, as if forcing Mistoffelees to hang off of every word would make him understand, “ not when you’re drunk, not when you can’t say no.”</p><p>Mistoffelees gripped the hands holding him and brought them to his lips, planting little kisses on folded knuckles.“I could say no,” he protested, though even to his own ears it sounded a lot more like pouting than anything else.</p><p>“Then tell me no, tell me you don’t wasn’t this.Tell me you’re too young, or that it’s too weird.Prove me wrong, Mistoffelees,” as he spoke, Munk moved forward just enough that his mouth connected with Mistoffelees throat, whispering low and rough into the soft skin there, and Mistoffelees was all but gone all over again.</p><p>“I don’t want to.”Somehow Mistoffelees hands had become confused and tangled themselves with Munk’s, who held them in place so when Mistoffelees attempted to bring Munk closer he was sadly unable.Munkustrap pulled away once again, wavering resolve settling heavy onto his features.</p><p>“I know,” he said, and brushed a hand through Mistoffelees hair.The motion shouldn’t have swayed him, but as he closed his eyes to the feeling of fingers untangling his damp hair from his forehead, he was very suddenly hit with a crashing wave of exhaustion.Mistoffelees tried to hide the yawn brought forth by the realization, but found himself unsuccessful.Munkustrap clicked his tongue softly and smiled at him.Hints of what had transpired between them were still evident; Munk’s eyes were still blown wide and his hair was an unkempt mess, but he’d switched back into “protective older brother mode”.</p><p>Munkustrap stood, gripping onto Mistoffelees forearms and heaving him onto his feet.The action caused a surge of dizziness and Mistoffelees tumbled forward into Munk’s waiting arms.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get you somewhere to lay down, and I’ll find you some water.How does that sound?”The way he was speaking it was as if the moment between them hadn’t happened, but, Mistoffelees thought as he yawned and let Munk half carry him back through the french doors, he knew, and now he had the memory of Munkustrap being his first... his first…?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Mistoffelees felt like death.More accurately he felt as if he were dying, as if he was being assaulted on all sides by unrelenting jackhammers.His head was pounding, and when he attempted to squeeze his eyes open the minimal light streaming through a set of french doors hit him in the worst way.He felt sick, but he was afraid that if he attempted to move the bubbling nausea churning away in his stomach would make itself apparent.</p><p>Gently as he was able, he turned over to bury himself under blankets and pillows to hide, swallowed by the familiar scent of citrus and rain.His brows furrowed.His bed didn’t smell like that.More awake, bits and pieces of memory came to him; the party, drinking and having a good time, Victoria and Tugger and Munk and- Oh, Mistoffelees thought, he must’ve passed out at some point last night and someone, presumably Victoria, had dumped him into the first open bedroom.The room was quiet; he was alone.That made sense, Munkustrap must’ve figured out he’d taken up residence in his bed and since he was too nice to kick him out would’ve found somewhere else to crash for the night.</p><p>Braving the light once again, Mistoffelees managed to open his eyes and peer around the room.He must’ve seen it last night at some point, but it felt different in the sober midmorning light, more like a dancers room and less like whatever imagined dream Mistoffelees was drawing up in his mind to fill in the gaps.There was a bottle of water and some painkillers on the bedside table, and Mistoffelees grinned at the thoughtfulness of the gesture.</p><p>He managed to heave himself from the warmth of the blankets, and figured he’d check and see who else inadvertently spent the night, as well as seek out his would-be savior and thank him for the Tylenol.Padding into the hall, he noticed most of the doors were ajar - as his own had been - and all were occupied by at least a few people, sprawled on beds or taking refuge on blanket nests on the floor.There was noise wafting up from downstairs and Mistoffelees followed the sounds of conversation into the kitchen. </p><p>Two people occupied the space.Alonzo, another resident of the house, was slumped on the table, head buried in his arms as he grumbled about hangovers and girls with too much time on their hands.The other occupant was Munkustrap himself, standing at the stove looking remarkably as if he hadn’t also been at a party the night before.He was also cooking, an incredible accomplishment had it been anyone other than who it was.Mistoffelees slunk into the kitchen and plopped himself down on one of the island barstools, immediately adopting a similar position to Alonzo, though he was at least able to keep his face to the other occupants of the room.Munkustrap noticed him first, of course.</p><p>“Good morning, Mistoffelees.Sleep well?”He asked conversationally, flipping something in a frying pan that smelled heavenly despite Mistoffelees roiling stomach.Alonzo lifted an arm in a lazy facsimile of a greeting.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.Sorry about commandeering your bed though,” Mistoffelees said wryly, “and thanks for the painkillers.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, you looked like you needed it more than I did.” Munk laughed, and Mistoffelees couldn’t help but think that it sounded a little too forced, a little too nonchalant.“Anyway, I’m making breakfast for the ones that decide to wake up sometime this morning, can I make you up a plate?” He asked.</p><p>“Probably not a good idea, but I appreciate it.I don’t think I’m quite out of the woods yet,” Mistoffelees said.The painkillers were beginning to take effect, and the throbbing behind his eyes was slowly dissipating, but it did nothing to quell the nausea and the last thing he wanted was to be sick on Munk’s kitchen floor.</p><p>Munkustrap hummed in acknowledgement and popped two slices of bread into the toaster.For a while, the kitchen was only filled with the sounds of Munkustrap cooking, whatever conversation the two of them had been having prior to Mistoffelees entrance seemed to have been dropped for the time being.Mistoffelees allowed himself the moment to relish in the simple domesticity of it all; living in the dorms he didn’t exactly get to do this kind of thing too often, and he enjoyed the idle calm of it all, regardless of the reason he was still here.Mistoffelees in the back of his mind knew he shouldn’t overstay his welcome; he knew of course that Munkustrap wouldn’t kick him out of his house, but the last thing Mistoffelees wanted to do was intrude.</p><p>The toaster popped, startling Mistoffelees out of his thoughts.“Here,” Munk said, sliding him over a plate of toast, “for the nausea.”Mistoffelees mumbled his thanks and picked up a slice to nibble on.“How’s your head?You had a lot to drink last night.”</p><p>“I’ll live.This isn’t the first time I’ve had too much fun at a party.” Mistoffelees huffed a laugh, “you don’t have to keep worrying about me, you know.”Munk turned toward him, eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re worrying about me.And I appreciate it, don’t get me wrong it’s just- you don’t have to, that’s all.” Mistoffelees worried a hand through his hair.He admittedly did enjoy Munk fussing over him, even if it’s just what he does with everyone, but he would never admit that to the older man.</p><p>Munkustrap stared at him for a moment, gaze inscrutable, as if he didn’t know what he wanted to say next.Carefully, he set the spatula he was holding to the side of the stove.“How much of last night do you remember, Mistoffelees?”</p><p>Mistoffelees thought back to the previous night.It had been a celebration on a well executed dance showcase, Mistoffelees had come with Victoria, the twins had provided the alcohol.There was singing and dancing and he’d been having a good time.And there was Tugger, who Mistoffelees had hoped he could avoid since his friend wasn’t a dancer.He’d been overwhelmed and drunk, and needed some space, and- and a lot of half formed memories and blank spaces after that.Mistoffelees looked at Munkustrap, “not nearly enough.Why, did I do something stupid?” He hoped whatever it was he’d done could be easily forgotten by everyone else.The last thing he needed was some drunk escapade he couldn’t remember following him around.</p><p>Munk shook his head, looking both relieved and slightly disappointed. “No no, nothing like that, I promise.You were just... really intoxicated, and I worried, is all.”</p><p>“You’re favorite activity.” The two of them laughed, and the tension was gone.There were noises coming from upstairs as hungover partygoers began to emerge, in search of food, water, and a place to leave the contents of their stomachs.Munkustrap turned back to the stove to finish preparing food for his unintentional, but nonetheless welcome guests.</p><p>In total, it seemed that outside of the people who actually lived in the house, ten others had crashed overnight - not including Victoria, which meant that Mistoffelees was stuck finding his own way home.Slowly but surely they all migrated toward the smell of food, a pack of hungry college students on the hunt.Mistoffelees kept out of their way, moving from his previous perch and taking up residence on the countertop like a bird overseeing its territory.</p><p>Tugger was the last to enter the kitchen, presumably so he could make an entrance.His wild hair was even more unkept than usual, and he had someone’s bathrobe draped over his bare chest - he was wearing pants, thank god - and he spotted Mistoffelees on his counter and grinned.</p><p>“Marvelous!I didn’t know you were lurking around, didn’t catch you at all last night.”He said as he sauntered over to Mistoffelees, swiping a plate as he went.He leaned up against the counter next to Mistoffelees, still managing to tower over him and acting as if the last three weeks of near radio silence hadn’t happened. </p><p>“Yeah, I was around, didn’t see you either,” the lie fell from his mouth easily enough that he could ignore the sour note it left behind.If Tugger was going to start talking to him again, he thought it best to leave the whole thing be.Mistoffelees caught Munk watching them out of the corner of his eye, and briefly wondered about it, but was brought into easy conversation with his best friend.</p><p>The morning continued like that, as people recovered and began to make their ways home.Mistoffelees was among the last, as he was catching a ride from Tugger and the other had been talking with his brother for a while about something.He perched on the arm of the couch, scrolling through his phone.People were already sharing pictures from last night; some he remembered, some he didn’t.Alonzo had claimed the recliner and was browsing Netflix, but it seemed as if he wasn’t paying attention, texting someone on his phone - probably Cassandra.</p><p>That was fine by Mistoffelees.He was trying to piece the rest of the night together.It was a lot of nothing after Tugger had shown up, but he remembered dreaming.He recalled with a blush the feeling of arousal and wanting.Oh god had he had a sex dream in Munkustrap’s bed last night?He’d <em>felt</em> normal waking up, but lord help him if Munk ever found out, he’d never be able to look the man in the eye again.</p><p>Munkustrap and Tugger wandered into the living room in the middle of his musing, Tugger following through saying he needed the bathroom before they headed out, and fixing Munk with a significant look.Munk sighed and shooed him off, but not before Tugger turned around and said with no preamble;</p><p>“By the way Marvelous, nice hickey.” With all the casual flirtatiousness that normally peppered Tugger’s speech.Mistoffelees eyebrows shot skyward and his hands clapped over the sides of his neck, face burning. </p><p>“What?” He squeaked, voice crackling from embarrassment, “what hickey?” Munk promised him he hadn’t done anything stupid!Tugger just cackled as he sauntered away.Munk sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, face pink.Alonzo was peering curiously at the situation now.</p><p>“I’m gonna... go, yeah.” Alonzo said, and slunk out of the room, waving as he left.Mistoffelees and Munkustrap were alone in the living room.He dared to dart a quick look at the older man.</p><p>“You promised i didn’t do anything bad.” Mistoffelees lamented. Tilting to fall sideways on the couch. </p><p>“You didn’t!”Munk protested, quick to ease his worries, “you didn’t do anything wrong, I swear.”</p><p>“Then was Tugger lying?”He raised an eyebrow at the man standing awkwardly in his own living room.</p><p>“I- ye-... it’s not as bad as you think?”He tried.Mistoffelees groaned. </p><p>“Do you at least know who it was?”Mortifying as it was, it was information he didn’t have.</p><p>Munk paused, then said “no, I don’t.”</p><p>“Damn.”Mistoffelees heaved himself up off the couch.He may as well go wait in the car before this got any weirder.“Thanks anyway.And thanks again... for everything else.” Mistoffelees moved toward the front door, but Munkustrap’s hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>“Mistoffelees I-“ he started, and then stopped, hand lingering warm on his arm.He gaped, sort of like a fish, sort of like he really wanted to say something, as he’d looked all morning.</p><p>“Munk?”Mistoffelees prompted curiously.Now that he was thinking clearer he could see that Munk was keeping <em>something</em> from him, he just didn’t know what it was.</p><p>“Sorry, don’t worry about it.Get home safe, alright.”And still his hand lingered, it had trailed up to his neck where it tickled the baby hairs there, and Mistoffelees shivered, but he nodded anyway.Both felt reluctant to step away, but after a breath Munkustrap took his hand away, and his warmth with him.Mistoffelees gave him a smile, and made his escape out the door, heart beating faster.</p><p>Tugger ventured out to the car a short while later, and together they made the trip back to the dorms on campus - Tugger didn’t live there obviously, but the ride was greatly appreciated - conversing they way they always had.It was as if the kiss they’d shared held no baring over them anymore, despite it being his first kiss.N<em>ot anymore</em> the thought came unbidden and stopped Mistoffelees dead.Tugger was telling a story, some misadventure he’d gotten into with Bomba, but he wasn’t really paying attention anymore.Gently he touched two fingers to his lips, a vague mockery of a kiss.He jolted, and half formed memories came to him; the balcony, the way he held Mistoffelees as if he were the most important treasure in the world, trailing hands and gasping breaths, hard muscle pliant above him.They were so far away, almost like a dream, but... something must’ve happened last night.Mistoffelees was nearly sure of it.</p><p>“Tugger,” he started, interrupting the other man mid sentence, and Mistoffelees could pretend to feel bad about it later.The other looked over at him, a mixture of annoyance and expectancy playing across his features.“Do you know- do you know who gave me the...” Mistoffelees gestured vaguely toward his neck.</p><p>“The hickey?” He sniggered, amused.</p><p>“Yes, the hickey.” Mistoffelees huffed.</p><p>Tugger stretched one arm to cross behind his head, the other steady on the wheel.He pretended to be interested in the scenery passing them by, but the telltale curl of his stupid mouth - his biggest tell - clued Mistoffelees in.</p><p>And then he laughed, “of course I do, Marvelous, I know everything.” He cast his eyes sideways toward where Mistoffelees was sat expectantly, “But you won’t get anything from me.I made a promise upon threat of my life, darling.My lips are sealed.”</p><p>Mistoffelees gasped indignantly, Tugger knew!?Realistically he shouldn’t be surprised, these things were sort of his area of expertise, but the idea that he wouldn’t clue him in sent Mistoffelees reeling.Who was at the party he would even <em>want</em> to kiss?Or had it been a spur of the moment thing, something that meant nothing.It didn’t feel like nothing, if his watery memories were any indication, but he didn’t even have feelings for anyone, so...</p><p>“It wasn’t you again, was it?”Mistoffelees slumped down into his seat.He didn’t think he’d be fool enough to try again with Tugger, but who knew what he’d tell himself drunk?</p><p>Tugger smirked and patted his knee, “of course not, you know me enough to know I don’t try something that doesn’t work a second time.” He punctuated the sentence with a rare genuine smile; no hard feelings.And so Mistoffelees was left to wonder about the mysterious encounter that had him feeling butterflies.</p><p>Tugger dropped him off in front of his building, waving his goodbye with a casual salute, before speeding off.Mistoffelees trudged upstairs, it was Sunday and he really ought to get some practice in at the studio, but he was feeling lazy, and curious.His dorm was blessedly empty when he arrived - Tumble and Pounce must be off, hopefully getting their own practice in after yesterday - and Mistoffelees allowed himself a moment to relax before heading to the bathroom to assess the damage.</p><p>All in all, it really wasn’t as bad as Tugger had made it seem, just a small bruise under his jaw, easy enough to cover with makeup.Tentatively, Mistoffelees brought a hand up to the spot, shivering at the twinge putting pressure on it yielded.And Mistoffelees let a giddy little smile grace his features; that someone had done this, had left a mark was a tantalizing thought.That he had some kind of reminder that it hadn’t been just an intoxicated dream left a pleasant taste in his mouth.He had, he thought, something to look forward to, and a mystery to solve.</p><p>
  <em>“Not when you’re drunk.”</em>
</p><p>A mystery indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obligatory "this was better in my head".  There was a point in which I gave up trying to make sure everything was the way I wanted it to be, and just needed it to be put out into the world.  I'm still not sure If I actually like it or not, or if I'm just finished with it, I guess I'll leave that up to the readers.<br/>(fun fact, this was only supposed to be around 2k words, so big yikes on that one oops)<br/>Tentatively speaking, I've left the option of a continuation open to myself, because I sort of have an idea, but I'm not making any promises because I'm notoriously bad at keeping those lol.<br/>Also, I have no idea about the characterization, please don't @ me about it haha.  I wanted to aim for a more 1998 film approach, but it really didn't happen and I think I've landed somewhere closer to 2019.  Obviously you're free to imagine whichever interpretations are your favorite.<br/>I hope you enjoyed, because I need this pair to get more attention than it has, I love my boys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>